


Two plus two

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukkake, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean can't wait to get cum all over himself.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Two plus two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 8 of Kinktober: Menophilia, **bukkake** , or casting couch.
> 
> The day was busy, busy so here's a short one. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. I love to hear from you guys. =)

“On your knees, Dean.” Cas' voice anchors him among the storm of his emotions. He exhales and kneels on the spot. His knees are braced by something soft, probably a pillow or blanket. Dean is grateful. 

He'd been on all fours for a while and needs the relief. His hole clenches in remembrance. Cas had been particularly brutal, hard fingers digging into his hips and unyielding fingers arching his head back so he saw black spots. His cock had leaked precum until there was a wet spot on the floor.

Dean's cock twitches as he hears the soft murmurs and whispers around him. 

“Open your eyes.”

Dean opens his eyes slowly, blinks at the sudden light. 

Cas is to his right side, his cock jutting proudly. Dean can't help but smile. He looks so hot and Dean is his. His cock twitches and Dean has to fight the urge to just open his mouth and take Cas' cock. He can feel the taste of Cas' on his tongue.

Michael is in the middle, stroking his cock slowly, meticulously. Everything about Michael is meticulous, from his neatly trimmed beard and hair to strong muscles that ripple underneath dark skin as he moves. He gives off an air of danger. That stroke of precision and aura of danger is why Dean fears his punishments the most. A thrill goes through him as he remembers their last session.

Benny is Benny. Warm and calm and firm but all with an air of friendliness. Dean wants to please him and he knows that Benny is very happy to have him kneeling like this. His cock is the biggest and Dean loves to open wide and take it all in until he's a gasping, teary-eyed mess.

The heavy moans of the men has Dean practically vibrating with excitement and as they all take a step closer, encircling him with their cocks his heart rate speeds up. 

Dean stands tall, his gaze going back and forth at the three cocks. 

They're all hard and excited, all because of him.

At that moment, Dean feels a surge of affection directed at them.

Benny leans in and Dean smiles. 

“Fuck...” His hand stops stroking and the head pulsates before a thick spray of cum lands on Dean's chest. Benny moans out his pleasure and aims his cock higher. 

Cum splatters on Dean's cheek before it runs down the side of his jaw. Benny rubs the head of his cock near Dean's mouth and smears the last of his cum there.

A rush of excitement floods through Dean but he can barely process it before Michael comes with a low grunt. 

His hand never stops stroking his cock and cum spurts on Dean's closed eyes. 

Dean feels the itch to give in and remove it but he stays still. He really wants to be good for them, especially when they've done nothing but bring him the greatest of pleasures this evening.

Dean bets Michael has a pleased smirk on his face for aiming straight in his eyes. Slowly, the cum runs down his face and the mess of Benny's and Michael's mingling together is enough for Dean to exhale in pleasure.

Michael seems amused. “Such a cumslut you are, Dean.”

A deeper voice agrees. “Yes, aren't you, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean stays still and soaks in Cas' praise. He wants to show Cas that he's good for Michael and Benny's sake but also to show Cas that he's a good submissive.

“Be a good cumslut then and open your mouth, Dean.” Dean's cock hardens at the words and he opens his mouth eagerly.

Cas makes him wait which Dean loves. It makes him feel like he has to earn even the privilege to be a cum dumpster. He hears the sound of flesh against flesh as Cas works his cock with his fist. “Open your eyes, Dean.” 

Dean hesitates for a second before flashing his eyes open. 

“Eyes up here.”

Dean bends his neck back and keeps his mouth open. Michael's cum in his eyes burn and tears are coming fast. He feels them slide down his cheeks. 

“Perfect.” Cas' strokes his cock once.

The pulse of cum hits Dean's throat, all the way in the back. He doesn't break eye contact with Cas even as his vision clouds with tears. 

“Swallow.” 

Dean swallows dutifully as he blinks against the burn in his eyes. 

Benny takes pity on him and wipes his eyes with his thumb. 

“Now clean us.” Cas' words are harsh but Dean feels Cas' hand in his hair, massaging his scalp. He's done good.

“Yes, sir.” Dean opens his mouth and swallows down Cas' cock, happily blissed out. 

He'll take care of Michael and Benny after Cas and when he's finished, they'll stroke and caress him. To Dean just the notion that everyone are satisfied is enough. He has dried cum on his skin, the taste of cum in his mouth, and cum in his hole.

He's done good.


End file.
